


If You Take Me Home

by gayumbrella



Series: Take me back to your bed [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Sam Fender (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, a tiny bit of thoughts about a negative body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: It's been six days since Louis came backstage at Sam's concert and tonight they meet up again.
Relationships: Sam Fender/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Take me back to your bed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775089
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	If You Take Me Home

It’s been six days since Louis attended his concert, came backstage, watched Sam wank and let him blow him afterwards. Today it’s Tuesday and Sam’s on a break for a month after playing his last concert yesterday. In two days he’ll go back home and slip into his old life for a while, the one he had before he left his hometown and people like Louis Tomlinson came to his gigs.

For the next two nights he’s still in London though. Right now he’s sitting on the bed in his hotel room, the stiff sheets nearly without wrinkles under him and no trace of the night he’s spent between them. He’s come back here late last night, too tired to shower off the concert sweat and if it had been his real bed he’d probably still be smelling his last night on the sheets.

But it’s not his bed, not even his town he’s in right now and it feels a bit lonely, now that his band mates have already returned up north. He’s not ready yet to follow them though, there’s something he needs to try out that is different from what he knows back home. Louis is so different from the boys in North Shields that he gave messy blow jobs when he was 19 or fucked when he was 22 or 23.

Louis seems to know what he’s doing, he’s gay with experience, Sam thinks. And not that he hasn’t got experience, he has done his fair share of fucking and being fucked, but most of the time it’s been some boys that deep down were even more insecure than him.

With Louis he feels secure, sure that he’s doing exactly what he wants to be doing and that he won’t be afraid to admit that. They have been texting a bit throughout this week and Sam is still proud of himself for giving him his number. He can be forward, at home it was often him who’d go up to some boy and take him home or wherever, but with Louis it felt nerve wracking.

He’s scrolling through their chat, reading the messages he’s spent the past week waiting for in nervous excitement, obsessively checking his phone between soundchecks and radio interviews. Louis has been absolutely lovely, texting back fast and well thought out answers, never making Sam feel like he’s annoying him.

There’s some tension underneath their texts about football or bands and his gigs, and there should be, Sam thinks. He’s had Louis’ dick in his mouth and also his fingers and tongue, that should make for something more to their messages than just friendly banter. They haven’t spoken about it and Louis hasn’t called him ‘love’ again but he hasn’t addressed him as ‘mate’ or ‘lad’ either and Louis seems like the person who normally can’t go for more than two sentences without using one of them.

Sam himself has to suppress his instincts to tag something like that to the end of every sentence. He definitely doesn’t want to be the one who wipes out the potential of another wanking/blowing/fucking? encounter by writing ‘mate’ one too many times. He’d go for darling – he’s never had a problem addressing his mates like that in his songs – but he isn’t sure if that could be too much for Louis.

His thumbs are hovering over the keys while his brain is trying to figure out a good start for a message. Louis’ last text just reads “good night” with a winky face after Sam had texted him at 5 a.m. that he was finally going to bed. He doesn’t know if Louis stayed up as long as him and also slept the morning away, but he hasn’t heard from him since then.

Sam can feel his brain starting to go mushy from going over all the possible words he could send Louis, so he leans back and closes his eyes, trying to empty his head from his spinning thoughts. He sits there for a minute just listening to the hotel room silence, letting pictures of Louis from their evening come up before his eyes.

Feeling calmer he unlocks his phone again and then just starts typing. He’s never been that smooth, especially not via text, but he thinks what he’s come up with is alright. “Want to go for pints later?” He hits send and exits the chat to go on Instagram and distract himself for a while.

It doesn’t take long though before his phone pings and he sees the beginning of Louis’ reply. “Sure! Although you could also come over to mine for some food?” That’s definitely different from how Sam pictured their second meeting – he thought maybe they’d go out, get drunk and maybe someone would take the other one home – but he’s very alright with this. So he texts Louis back asking when he should be where.

It’s 3 p.m. so he has three hours left when Louis tells him to come to his address at 6. Still tired from the long night before Sam decides to get another round of sleep in before getting ready. He gets under the cool covers and buries his face in the admittedly very soft pillow and dozes off immediately after setting his timer for one and a half hours.

The horrible sound of his alarm rips him out of his sleep far too early and Sam considers smashing his phone against the sharp edge of his bedside table before he remembers why he’s woken up like that. Adrenaline shoots through him and he’s out of bed before his head even registers what he’s doing. It’s approximately half an hour from his hotel to Louis’ house if he takes a cab which means he’s got an hour to get ready.

He has already showered after getting up this morning, or rather around lunch, but his hair looks like shit after sleeping on it again, so Sam decides to just take another shower. There’s already a fresh towel in the bathroom and he drapes it near the shower so that he can just grab it and dry off inside. He hates getting out in the cold and feeling all the drops of water practically freeze on his body.

Stripping off his boxers and his t-shirt he steps into the shower and grabs the shower head to let the water run hot before hanging it back up. It’s nice to wash the sleep away and after soaping up his body Sam already feels much more awake. He rubs the shampoo into his hair, then rinses everything off and cracks open the door so he can grab his towel shivering at the cold air hitting his body.

Sam presses his face into it and rubs over his cheeks and his closed eyes enjoying the feeling of the rough material against his soft skin. He dries off his hair and the rest of his body, then winds the towel around his hips and finally steps out of the shower.

His suitcase sits beside the bed, so he walks out of the bathroom and crouches down to dig through his clothes in search for something appropriate. Sam feels most comfortable in wide clothes, his t-shirts practically fly around him and always reach down to his elbows and he loves some baggy jeans. Thankfully he finds one of those at the bottom of his suitcase and also a white t-shirt that’s still clean.

After putting on a fresh pair of boxers and socks he puts on his clothes and grabs his worn-out trainers. They’re dirty and probably no amount of soap in the world could be enough to get them clean, but Sam thinks they still make a look. He finds his jean jacket and puts his phone and wallet inside its pocket and then he’s ready to leave.

He catches a cab and tells the driver where to go, then settles back into his seat. He thinks about texting Louis to tell him he’s on his way, but Louis doesn’t seem like the guy who needs a reminder, so he just sits back, relaxes and chats with the driver.

After almost exactly half an hour he’s there and hands the driver a handful of cash including a generous tip to make up for his non-stop rambling. He hops out of the car, suddenly very nervous again and makes his way up to the door. Louis must have seen him on the security camera or something like that because he doesn’t even get to ring the bell before the door opens and Louis smiles at him.

“Get in”, he tells Sam and steps back so he can follow him inside. The door falls shut again and then Sam is inside Louis Tomlinson’s house. It looks very cozy from what he can see but honestly he’s more focused on Louis. He’s wearing joggers again, but they don’t look as high-end as they did at his concert and his t-shirt reveals all the tattoos his arms are covered in.

His eyes are crinkling with how he’s smiling at Sam and it makes Sam’s cheeks heat up and his stomach feel funny. Louis seems to notice him staring, he raises one eyebrow and smirks, “everything alright?” and Sam can’t hold himself back, he surges forward and kisses Louis.

His lips are on Louis’ again and he feels excitement flowing through him in harsh waves. It’s not very sophisticated, just his mouth pressing hard against Louis’ and heavy breathing through his nose, but Sam already feels drunk on having Louis so close to him. And then Louis grabs his neck and pulls him even closer, their noses mushing together and chests touching.

He licks into Sam’s mouth and Sam hungrily slides his tongue against Louis’, tasting everything of him he can reach. This time Louis doesn’t taste like cheap beer but rather like something sweet Sam can’t identify at the moment but makes him want more. He pushes forward impatiently and slightly loses his balance, but Louis catches him, holding him steady with a hand digging into his hip.

Sam has always used to be a bit insecure about people touching him there, he was a chubby kid and he still doesn’t feel like he has the body he should have despite everybody praising him for his looks nowadays. He twitches under Louis’ touch, but Louis seems to interpret it as him still being unsteady and just grabs him harder.

Louis doesn’t break the kiss, he’s only gotten more eager when Sam’s kissing has become sloppier with how distracted he is. He bites down on Sam’s lip and Sam stops caring about what his body might feel like under Louis’ hand, his mind goes blank and he groans into Louis’ mouth. Now he’s clutching Louis’ sides, grounding himself in the warmth under the material of his soft t-shirt.

They’re kissing like this for a while, Louis’ hand steady on his neck and hip with Sam’s fingers burning into his sides while their spit mixes with their tangled tongues. Eventually Sam has to pull back for air, and he’s panting when he’s staring down into Louis’ wide blown pupils. Louis is breathing heavily, too and his face is flushed, making Sam long to kiss him again.

“That enough for now?”, Louis teases and Sam blushes, embarrassed about being so forward but Louis squeezes him reassuringly and asks, “want to come in?” “Yeah”, Sam nods and follows Louis down the hall into what seems to be a quite small living room and through another door into the kitchen.

Louis leans against the counter while Sam takes in the room. It’s messy but still cozy and seems very Louis to him. “I’m a shit cook so I hope you don’t mind me just making frozen pizza”, Louis interrupts Sam’s inspection. “Nah, that’s alright”, he grins at Louis, “nothing against a classic frozen meal.”

“Good, it should be done any minute now”, Louis says and pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and gestures for Sam to sit down. He does and watches him get plates out of the cupboard feeling a bit uncomfortable just sitting there doing nothing, but Louis seems so relaxed that Sam calms down as well.

After setting the plates down on the counter Louis opens the oven and coughs as a cloud of smoke emerges from it. Sam laughs at him, even harder when Louis glares at him, and gets up to help him. He crouches down next to Louis and holds the plates so he can pull the pizzas onto them.

They sit back down at the kitchen table, across the corner from each other and Louis has gotten two bottles of beer from the fridge. Sam watches his muscles flexing when he opens them and swallows dry. But Louis pushes one bottle towards him and clinks his against it before Sam can get lost in thinking more about his muscles. “Cheers”, Sam grins at Louis before lifting up his bottle and taking a swig.

They make light small talk while eating, no mention of what they did earlier in Louis’ hallway or after Sam’s show last week. Actually Sam is quite thankful for that, he probably wouldn’t get anything down if he had to talk about wanking or blowjobs right now. That doesn’t mean that he isn’t constantly thinking about it though. Louis’ mouth on his bottle of beer or his jaw when he’s chewing don’t make it easy for Sam to concentrate on something else.

He probably should though, because he really isn’t the cleanest eater. More often than not he will find a stain of whatever he’s been eating on his shirt afterwards and it would be an understatement to call it occasional that he has to pick actual bits of food from his shirt. And of course that is what happens now when he’s sitting here with Louis. Before Sam can register it, some of the pineapple is sliding off his slice and takes a good chunk of cheese with it.

It’s still very hot and it burns his skin through the fabric of his t-shirt, so trying to get it away from him as fast as possible is his first concern. He frantically shakes his shirt and the pineapple-cheese-mix slides down and drops onto his pants where it has cooled off enough that Sam’s thigh isn’t burnt the way his chest was. But now that he isn’t focused on getting the heat away from him anymore, Sam has time to realize what an impression he must have made on Louis and his eyes wander up from his lap to him.

Sam is half expecting him to be disgusted or maybe to laugh at him, but Louis isn’t laughing, not even grinning the way he does so often, instead his eyes have gone dark and seem to burn Sam in a different way. “Fucking hell”, Sam mumbles and he isn’t sure himself if it’s in reaction to his pineapple and cheese accident or because of the way Louis’ stare seems to make his blood boil.

“Are you alright?”, Louis asks and his voice is deeper than usual and husky the way it was after he kissed Sam. “Yeah”, Sam says, “sorry for making a mess, I’m just really bad at eating like a normal person.” “That’s really not a problem, love”, Louis says and there it is, Sam is ‘love’ again. “Maybe you should get that dirty shirt off though”, he adds and a sly grin has come on his face now.

A breathless laugh escapes Sam, “that line is terrible!” But he does consider yanking off his shirt and seeing what Louis would do next. He isn’t that excited about showing off what’s under his food stained shirt though, so he hesitates and just waits for Louis to answer.

“But is it working, darling?”, Louis asks and his smirk weakens Sam’s concerns dramatically. “I’ll even help you, here, get up”, he adds and with that all his previous thoughts leave Sam’s head and he does as he’s told, pushes his chair back and stands up. Louis is getting up too and stands close in front of him. Sam looks down to him, but Louis’ eyes are focused on the hem of his t-shirt.

His hands follow his eyes and he grabs Sam’s shirt loosely, his fists pressing lightly into his sides. Sam leans into his touch and Louis looks up at him seeking for his approval and he nods, allowing him to pull his shirt up. Louis drags his hands up over his bare sides and Sam shudders at the touch on his sensitive skin. He lifts his arms so that Louis can pull the shirt over his head and leave his upper body naked.

Louis drops his shirt on the floor and brings his hands back to Sam’s bare sides, his firm fingers digging into his soft skin when he moves them over his belly and up to his chest. His eyes are still fixed on where his hands are touching Sam and it makes him feel hot all over. Louis’ face is serious and his eyebrows are pulled together as if he is examining Sam but it doesn’t feel like he’s being judged. Instead Sam feels like Louis is worshipping all the bits of him that maybe are too soft or too much.

Then Louis’ fingers find his nipples and his already half-hard dick twitches when Louis pinches them. He is pushed back against the wall and gratefully leans against it as Louis bends down a little and closes his mouth around one of his nipples and begins to suck. His hand finds its way to Louis’ neck and he slides it into his hair grounding himself in fisting his fingers into it as Louis bites down on him and Sam’s hips jerk forward into Louis.

His fist tightens in Louis’ hair and Louis grabs his sides again holding him steady while he continues to suck on him. He finally lets go of it and leaves Sam shuddering at the cool air on his spit slick nipple, then wraps a hand around Sam’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. His wet lips slide against Sam’s and he wants more so he licks into Louis’ mouth, eager to have all of him.

There’s cheese and tomatoes in his breath and their kiss is messy with too much spit but it’s intoxicating and has Sam pressing himself even closer to Louis. His hand in Louis’ hair doesn’t feel like it’s enough and he winds his other arm around Louis’ back letting his hand rest on his lower back before running it downwards and grabbing Louis’ butt. His joggers are thin enough that it almost feels like Sam’s touching his bare ass and he can’t help but dig his fingers hard into the flesh of it.

Louis grips his neck tighter and Sam hears him groaning lowly in the back of his throat. Their kiss is growing more heated, they’re practically grinding against each other now, Louis has slipped one leg between Sam’s thighs and is pressing it straight into his hard dick. Sam feels like he’s losing it, he needs more and he isn’t sure if he can keep himself from just tearing off the rest of his and Louis’ clothes when Louis keeps on rubbing against his cock like that.

Apparently Louis can read his mind because he removes his hand from Sam’s neck and begins fumbling with his own t-shirt, then breaks the kiss and pulls it off. Sam is trying to catch his breath while drinking in the sight of Louis with his completely messed up hair, swollen red mouth and bare chest. The tattoo underneath his collarbones makes Sam’s mouth water and he runs his hands along it and through Louis’ chest hair, lightly tugging at it before he leans in for another kiss.

Louis’ mouth is hot on his and Sam’s fingers are still wound into the coarse hair on his chest while they hungrily tangle their tongues together. By now Sam’s dick is straining painfully against his jeans even with how wide they are, and he starts to press himself more forcefully against Louis’ thigh. His boxers are soaked with precome and cling uncomfortably to his cock, but he isn’t able to stop himself anymore.

His breathing has become erratic and he can’t keep himself from moaning into Louis’ mouth, but Louis is the same anyways, his groans mingling with Sam’s while they feverishly grind against each other. Louis pulls away with a wet sound and his voice is hoarse when he says, “I’d like to suck you off.” He looks into Sam’s eyes waiting for him to allow it and he has to swallow before he can answer with a far too rough voice, “yes please.”

“Well darling”, Louis says and the hungry look in his eyes makes Sam shiver, “then we’ll have to get you out of these.” He drags his hand along his jeans and lightly cups his cock before tugging at the button and opening his pants. The way he slowly zips down the fly is maddening, his fingers brushing along Sam’s aching cock with just enough pressure to make his hips buck forward into Louis’ hand.

Louis pulls down his jeans taking Sam’s boxers with them and Sam quickly kicks off his shoes before he helps Louis and struggles out of his pants, leaving them on the floor. He is completely naked in Louis kitchen and he feels very exposed under Louis’ eyes, but he can also see the outline of Louis’ hard dick in his joggers and the way his eyes are travelling over his naked body and he really doesn’t care much about anything else right now than the promise of his dick in Louis’ mouth.

After one last glance into Sam’s eyes Louis drops to his knees before him without another word. He is so close to Sam, he can feel his breath on his dick and then Louis grabs his thighs and spreads them a little so Sam is on full display. He leans in and Sam tries to mentally prepare himself for feeling Louis’ mouth around him, but Louis only noses along his cock and kisses the crease where his thigh meets his torso.

He trails kisses over Sam’s abdomen and slowly makes his way down into his pubes, licking two, three wet stripes through them until he finally grips the base of Sam’s cock. Louis holds him steady and looks up at Sam one last time before wrapping his lips around his dick.

It might honestly be the best Sam’s ever felt. It’s so wet and so warm and it’s _Louis’_ mouth his dick is sliding in. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to touch, but he does anyway and slides his hand into Louis’ hair, scratching his scalp and pushing him down further on his cock. Louis doesn’t seem to mind, he looks up at him and there’s a smirk in his eyes even though his mouth is full of Sam.

He hollows his cheeks and he looks obscene the way he’s moving his head up and down Sam’s length, red lips glistening with spit and electric blue eyes boring into Sam’s. He can’t help but grab Louis’ hair a little harder and thrust his hips forward to feel more of him. Below him Louis chokes a little and he feels a bit guilty, but before he can apologize Louis has pinned him back against the wall with his hands pressing into Sam’s hips.

It honestly hurts a bit, but then Louis swallows him down whole until Sam feels himself hitting the back of his throat and Louis’ nose bumps into his pelvis. He starts bobbing his head again and his lips gliding along Sam’s cock feel so incredibly good he doesn’t mind the harsh press of Louis’ hands on his hipbones. Louis continues like that and Sam’s legs go weaker and weaker, his hand is stroking irregular patterns in Louis’ hair, desperate for something to hold onto, and he feels embarrassingly close already.

Louis presses his tongue flat against the underside of his cock and it’s nearly too much. “Fuck”, he groans as his head falls back against the wall with a rather loud thump, “do that again?” He hears Louis making some vague sound of agreement and then he does it again, nearly pushing Sam over the edge with it. His muscles tense up and his grip on Louis’ hair tightens almost painfully as he tries to hold off his orgasm and he’s sure he’ll spill inside Louis’ mouth any second now, until Louis abruptly pulls off.

He looks up at Sam, spit still hanging from his mouth to Sam’s cock and just grins. Sam isn’t entirely sure what’s happening, his mind is already way too hazy and all he really registers is the way Louis’ breath is still tickling his cock. He thinks he might cry with the way he needs just a little something, just a tiny bit more to come and he’s close to just finishing the job himself with his hand that slid out of Louis’ hair when he pulled back.

But before he can, Louis gets up and leans in close, careful not to touch his aching cock, and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes makes Sam grateful that he didn’t come already. “We can take this upstairs if you want”, he says and his voice paints fast pictures in Sam’s mind. He gathers what he can still find of coherence and answers, “yeah of course!”

Louis smiles at him, eyes sparkling, and grabs him by the hand, “let’s go then!” He pulls Sam with him, not leaving him any time to feel stupid for running through Louis’ house completely naked and so fucking hard, and before he can think about anything more they stumble through the door to Louis’ bedroom. His bed is made and the sheets look an expensive kind of silky but still comfortable enough to roll around in. Which… well, is helpful, Sam thinks.

He turns to Louis and tugs at his jeans, “need help getting that off?” He runs his fingers along the seam where Louis’ jeans are riding low on his hips and lets his fingers brush lightly over his skin. To his satisfaction Louis shivers with his movement and his hand pulls on top of Sam’s, pushing it towards his zipper. Sam gets his button and fly open and hooks his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ boxers to drag them along down with his jeans.

His eyes zero in on Louis’ cock and memories of a few nights ago let drool pool in his mouth. Louis steps out of his pants and kicks them to the side, now standing completely naked in front of Sam. It feels nice to be on the same level and Sam’s skin is tingling with the promise of Louis on it. He steps closer to him until their cocks are dragging against each other and he only has to tilt his head a little to kiss Louis.

It’s a lot and Sam is grateful when Louis starts walking them back towards the bed. Their mouths stay sealed together, but it’s more open-mouthed breathing into each other than tongues and licking and sucking while Louis gently pushes him down on the matrass. Sam wiggles around a little until he’s settled comfortably and spreads his legs so Louis can nestle a thigh between them. There’s already so much friction and there are hips rolling – Sam isn’t quite sure what he’s doing, only knows that he’s feeling so, so good.

Louis pulls away then and props himself up on his arms, so he can look at Sam. “How do you want us?”, he asks and Sam’s heart skips a beat at ‘us’. His thoughts run wild with a thousand scenarios that all seem fantastic, but he can’t find out which one he’d prefer. “Just… Whichever way, I’m not picky. As long as it’s soon”, he grins breathlessly.

“Alright, soon can be arranged”, Louis answers and he’s grinning, too, but his eyes are glistening with lust. “You could fuck me if you’re up for it”, he says and his raspy voice has Sam shuddering. Not as much as the idea of fucking Louis though. That’s positively brain-scrambling.

“’course I’m up for it”, he breathes and hopes that Louis won’t see how close to freaking out about this he really is. Thankfully Louis doesn’t leave him much time to get all up in his head about it, he dives back in for another kiss and licks all his concerns out of Sam’s mouth. With each stroke of his tongue Sam lets his hands roam more freely over Louis, explores his strong back, runs over his sides, grabs his butt and on a whim dips his fingers in his cleft.

God, that’s already too much. He’s hot there, and a little sweaty and if Sam moves his finger just a little further, it’s even hotter. Louis arches his back into his touch and without really doing anything, Sam feels him, his hole fluttering under his slowly moving finger. He can’t stop himself from pushing down a little further and it seems to be the right thing to do, because Louis groans and somehow becomes heavier on top of Sam.

“Is that alright?”, Sam asks and Louis nods. “Might want to get the lube”, he says and Sam can feel him smirking even now. “Yeah, sure, where is it?”, he answers but Louis has already leaned over to the bedside table, pulling out the drawer and fumbling around until he drapes himself over Sam again, triumphantly presenting the little bottle. He kisses him once more, then rolls himself off Sam and lies down on his back next to him.

He turns his head towards Sam and spreads his legs slowly. And how does he expect Sam to keep his cool when he’s doing things like that? Sam takes a deep breath and props himself up on his side, so he can lean down and kiss Louis again. Louis reaches up with one hand and tangles his fingers in Sam’s hair, tugging on just the right side of harsh and with his other hand finds Sam’s. He guides him over his tummy and down his cock and balls between his legs until he’s there again.

“One second”, Sam mumbles and reaches over to where Louis dropped the lube. He pours out a good amount onto his fingers and spreads it around until he feels like he’s prepared enough, then reaches back between Louis thighs and drags his fingers over his hole. He watches how Louis’ lips part in a sigh and how his eyelashes flutter before he focuses his gaze on Sam’s face.

“Come on, get in there”, he says and Sam laughs at his choice of words. He does start to get in there though, slowly sinks his fingertip in and feels his way forward, listening to Louis’ breathing going heavier. “Good like this?”, he asks while he pushes in deeper. Louis’ brows are furrowed like he’s concentrating hard on something and Sam fears that he doesn’t like it, but then his finger grazes _something_ and Louis moans, loud and vibrating through Sam’s chest.

“So good”, he breathes and Sam feels an embarrassing smile slipping onto his face. Louis smiles back at him and adds, “you can go harder though, yeah? No need to wait.” Sam nods, he can do that. He curls his finger upwards once more, making Louis’ breath hitch, before he pulls out and pushes in again with two fingers. Louis feels so good around him and half of his brain has already turned to mush thinking about where this is headed.

He continues to finger Louis open, adding a third finger along the way and making sure to brush over his spot, so that Louis’ cock is leaking heavily with precome onto his stomach. Louis keeps his eyes on him the whole time and Sam can’t look away either, it’s so intense.

“You can go on now”, Louis says a little while later and Sam swallows. “Sure?”, he asks and pushes his fingers in a bit further, but Louis only grins, “very sure, you can fuck me now.” So with Louis sighing softly Sam pulls his fingers out and grabs for the lube again. “Where do you have your condoms?”, he asks, then gets one out of the drawer that Louis shows him.

He kneels between Louis’ drawn up legs and rolls it on under his attentive eyes. It kind of feels like his first time doing this and it’s immensely comforting when Louis reaches out for him and grabs his upper arm. “Come on then”, he says, warm eyes twinkling and Sam lines himself up against his hole.

He slowly pushes in, supporting himself with his arms on either of Louis’ sides and watches Louis closing and opening his eyes repeatedly. “Alright?”, he asks and halts his movements, but Louis grips his arm harder and tells him, “yeah, very alright, go on.” He still sounds so controlled even though he’s flushed all over and obviously a little out of breath and Sam feels pinned down by his eyes.

He moves until his hips rest flush against Louis and feels heat rising to his head. It’s a lot, he can feel Louis all around and he needs a second to pull himself together. “All good, love?”, he hears Louis ask and he nods, not able to form words right now. “You’re doing so well”, Louis tells him, “feels really good, yeah?”

Sam shudders a little at that, it’s fucking hot, being told that. And without really registering he starts moving, pulling out and thrusting back in and that’s even better. The friction and Louis’ noises are mixing to a heady cocktail and he crashes their lips together to drink even more of it, sucking in Louis’ moans and sighing back his own. His hips are rolling steadily now and Louis is stroking his back like he’s telling him that he’s doing a good job in case Sam couldn’t already guess that from the way Louis is meeting his thrusts. But it feels good like all of Louis’ touches and Sam likes the warmth that flows between their mouths and hips and hands.

Soon he feels himself getting close again and Louis must notice his movements becoming shakier, because he mumbles against Sam’s lips, “touch me, would you?” Sam nestles a hand between their bodies and wraps it around Louis’ cock, then starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. “That’s good”, Louis tells him and then, “yeah, like that, feels so good, Sam, doing so well.”

It’s the way that Louis says his name that pushes Sam over the edge. His muscles are tensing up, but he keeps wanking Louis off and he feels him tighten so good around him when he comes. He vaguely registers Louis groaning and shuddering under him and then something wet splattering on his stomach, but he’s mostly lost in his own exploding pleasure. He shallowly grinds into Louis until he feels like all his strength has left his muscles and he comes close to collapsing on top of him.

Before he can do so he pulls out and falls down next to Louis instead. His fingers start rolling off his condom and tying it up, but his head is turned towards Louis and that’s all he can really focus on now. Louis is smiling at him and he looks equally as exhausted as Sam feels now. “How do you feel?”, he asks and reaches over to slide his hand in Sam’s, “was it good?” 

“I’m feeling great”, Sam grins at him, some of his strength coming back to him, “that was amazing, wasn’t it?” Louis’ smile widens when he answers, “it was. Should be repeated some time, don’t you think?” Sam does think so, definitely, and also, “maybe you can fuck me next time?” Because as good as he felt inside Louis, he can’t even think about Louis inside him without multiple shudders running down his back. “I can do that”, Louis says and the look in his eyes almost gets Sam hard again.

“But right now I think we’ve still got pizza downstairs and I get fucking hungry after all this”, he adds then and Sam laughs. “Sure, I’m always up for cold pizza”, he says and tugs at Louis’ hand to get them both up.


End file.
